


An Offering to Soothe Discontent

by MERains



Series: Possibilities [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU after Season 3a, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MERains/pseuds/MERains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan makes an offer not realizing Danny is the architect behind it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Offering to Soothe Discontent

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or its characters.

It is a beautiful day outside, the sun is shining brightly and Danny isn’t as happy as he should be. Danny has a problem. Well two problems actually. His problems are a pest named Stiles and a boyfriend named Ethan. Fortunately Danny is a smart guy who has an idea for dealing with his problems.  
  
Danny has an attraction to Stiles that he can’t shake and Ethan has begun to notice. His relationship with Ethan has been pretty good so he doesn’t want to ruin it. However, nothing is perfect and the possibility that Stiles could fill a need that Ethan isn’t meeting is quite a temptation.  
  
Ethan is a wonderful lover except for one thing; Danny likes to switch and Ethan doesn’t bottom. Ethan told him from the beginning that he doesn’t like being fucked and Danny was fine with that. The thing is Danny had no clue how much he would miss fucking a tight ass. See when you look like Danny it is pretty easy to get anything sexual you want from gay or bisexual men.  
  
Danny has looked old for his age since he hit puberty so he hasn’t had any trouble finding someone to hook up with since he started having sex. So now that something he has been enjoying for a long time has been cut off he is finding that remaining faithful is more difficult than it was in past relationships. In his previous relationship Danny’s boyfriend cheated on him; which was both painful and humiliating. Since Danny doesn’t want to be the guy that would cheat on someone he cares about, he needs to talk to Ethan.  
  
Normally a conversation about sex would be hot and fun but this is going to be awkward and uncomfortable. Looking back at their relationship he noticed they haven’t had many conversations. Ethan is a secretive guy and all Danny really knows about him is that he’s hot, incredibly strong, has a brother, is great in bed and knows when Danny is lying. He and Ethan mostly eat, flirt, dance, and fuck. Knowing so little about Ethan makes it doubly difficult to figure out how to have this conversation.  
  
Then there is the boy he can’t get out of his head. He thought the attraction he felt for Stiles was like an itch; if he didn’t scratch it then it would go away. That hasn’t happened. The attraction has grown and Danny doesn’t want to ignore it anymore. So Danny thinks if he presents his problem correctly he might be able to get everything he wants.  
  
If he presents the problem truthfully he could lose Ethan. If he distorts the truth in a manner that favors Ethan he could get Ethan and Stiles; which is such an intriguing possibility. It is also devious but is it cruel asshole behavior?  
  
Fuck, is he behaving like Jackson? WWJD: What would Jackson do? Jackson would break up with Ethan by text and then he would seduce Stiles. After seducing Stiles he would double his normal cruelty to him and then get back together with Ethan. So Danny hasn’t reduced himself to Jackson’s level of cruel asshole behavior. As long as he isn’t behaving as badly as Jackson behaves then Danny can live with himself. Danny smiles as he gets out of his car and heads upstairs to Ethan’s two bedroom apartment on the second floor.  
  
Ethan answers the door and gives Danny a kiss. A hello kiss, a soft press of lips without promise or intent. No lingering or reluctance to part from him. Not a normal kiss from Ethan. Maybe Ethan has some things he would like to discuss as well.  
  
Ethan leads Danny to the ugly blue velour loveseat in the living room and sits in the equally ugly tan pleather chair on the other side of the coffee table which is placed between the chair and the loveseat. “So I guess you want to talk?” Danny asks Ethan.  
  
“Don’t you think we need to?”  
  
Danny sighs and answers “Yes, we need to talk. I think the conversation will go better if you aren’t answering questions with questions.”  
  
“Fine,” Ethan turns his head away as though he cannot bear to see the answer on Danny’s face and asks, “Do you want to break up with me?”  
  
“No,” Danny responds, “I don’t want to lose you. I just have a problem that we should discuss.”  
  
“A problem named Stilinski? I know you are attracted to him.” Ethan raises his eyebrows at Danny daring him to deny it.  
  
Danny knows this is the point in the conversation where he has to be careful. Ethan is exceptional at knowing when Danny is lying. He doesn’t know how Ethan can tell but he has picked up a few tricks of his own. “Look I am not going to deny an attraction to Stiles okay. People have random attractions it isn’t a big deal. I am sure you have been attracted to other people as well.”  
  
“Yeah, I have had random passing attractions that mean nothing. You’re attraction to Stiles is continuous and growing. I have noticed he is taking more of your attention. Last week when you stayed the night you moaned his name in your sleep.”  
  
“Oh God,” Danny moans mortified by his behavior, his tan cheeks reddened slightly with embarrassment. Okay, Danny thinks to himself, this is unexpected but it can work. Just think it through. “It isn’t what you think.” Danny covers his face with his hands.  
  
Ethan gets up, goes around the coffee table and sits beside Danny on the loveseat. He gently pulls Danny’s hands away from his face and kisses him with intent. A real Ethan kiss, with firm lips, a little tongue, lingering with reluctance to pull away. It calms Danny and lets him know that Ethan is willing to hear him out. “Just explain it to me.” Ethan tells Danny.  
  
“Well this is really uncomfortable and abrupt but the real problem is how much I miss topping during sex. I am sorry Ethan. I wasn’t lying when I told you I had no problem bottoming when we fuck, I just didn’t realize how much I would miss switching. We do so many other things, great things, and you are a fantastic lover. I just really miss this one thing I can’t have. I know you don’t like having a cock in your ass so I can’t bring myself to fantasize about you that way. So now I am fantasizing about doing things to Stiles that I can’t do to you.” Fuck that’s good. It is the truth, just not the full truth and it places Stiles as substitute for Ethan rather than a focal point which will soothe Ethan’s ego.  
  
“That’s … Okay. We can work with that, if you want to?” Ethan questions Danny.  
  
“Yes, I want to.” Danny is so relieved he gives Ethan his big full on I could take over the world with my dimples smile and asks “Do you have a plan?”  
  
“Yeah, I do. I also appreciate the fact that you don’t want or expect me to do anything I don’t like during sex. So I am thinking what could work for us is a threesome. We could find someone for you to fuck and I could get off watching or get blown, just whatever as long as were together. If were both a part of what is happening and we both agree with what we are doing then it isn’t cheating. I think we could make it work.”  
  
“I’ve not ever done that.” Danny frowns at the words that came out of his mouth, pretending that it isn’t what he was angling for since before this conversation began. “Sorry, you blew my mind with your suggestion. I would like to try to make it work. Umm, would be open to Stiles being the third person?” Danny questions a little hesitantly, unsure of how Ethan will react to his suggestion.  
  
Ethan tenses up beside Danny, “Have you decided you like Stiles or are you changing your rule for him?”  
  
Danny takes a moment before responding to Ethan’s question. He knows if he answers it correctly there is a possibility he could have what he wants. If he answers the question incorrectly there is the possibility he could lose what he already has. He maybe should have waited to bring up Stiles but he’s a horny seventeen year old boy with too many fantasies running through his head and he is new to this whole use of devious planning to get what he wants. “I don’t like Stiles and I’m not changing my rule for him. I realized a while ago my rule about not having sex with people I don’t like is bullshit. I have hooked up with quite a few strangers, people whose names I barely knew let alone any knowledge of whether I liked them or not and yet I am saying I won’t have sex with someone I don’t like. Changing my rule had nothing to do with Stiles and everything to do with me.”  
  
“Okay,” Ethan relaxes beside Danny and takes hold of his hand; now Danny knows he has won. “But Stiles won’t agree to a threesome with me. Stiles hates me.”  
  
“Stiles wants to lose his virginity so bad he isn’t going to care about hating you. Were both hot, experienced, and willing; that is all that will matter to him.”  
  
Ethan laughs at that and tells Danny “I don’t think it is going to be that easy but convincing him is your job.” Ethan snickers a little meanly, “And when you fail we can go to The Jungle and pick out a more suitable guy.”  
  
Danny laughs and smiles like he is agreeing with Ethan’s statement even though he really isn’t. Danny has the go ahead to get Stiles and keep his boyfriend so that is exactly what he is going to do. He may not have been completely honest with Ethan but it isn’t as if Ethan has been honest with Danny either. Ethan has a lot of secrets that he isn’t sharing.  
  
Over the past several months Danny has learned how good Ethan is at telling when someone is lying. Danny is a smart guy; he has learned how to tell partial truths, deflect questions, use distractions and body language to get around Ethan’s skills. Ethan is physically stronger than Danny but Danny is smarter and Ethan underestimates the value of intelligence. So Danny is researching, watching and learning. If he decides he wants to know what is happening with Ethan, Aiden, his fellow students, hell the whole crazy town of Beacon Hills he will be prepared. For now, what he has is enough.


End file.
